When In Rome
by Queenbarz
Summary: Cat wins a radio contest for a 10 day stay at a resort in Rome  Ohhhh Italy, Good Job Cat!  Once they get there, it is all fun until Cat can't resist her feelings,But as they say, What happens in Rome, stays in Rome... Or does it?
1. Packing and Sing Alongs

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic for Victorious... I really would love to see Beck and Cat together! I love Cats personality-So giddy and hyper... And super duper random... I just said super duper...wow. Sorry all, I am majorly tired since I spent like 7 hours reading on fanfiction :/ Does that sound crazy? Reviews are the wood to my fire... or at least I think that is how it goes? WHATEVER REVIEW PLEEEEEEEAAASSSEEE~Rachel a.k.a Queenbarz**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, I don't own any of it's characters, only the creative juices in my brain!

**Pairing:** This will turn out to be Bat sooner or later, but I'm not the type to have Beck break up with Jade and then go to Cat... What is the fun in that? Okay, there is all of the characters in here somewhere though, like the whole gang.

**Summary:** Cat wins a radio contest for a 10 day stay at a resort in Rome (Ohhhh Italy, Good Job Cat!) Once they get there, it is all fun until Cat can't resist her feelings, (sorry horrible at summaries!) Well, what happens in Rome, stays in Rome... Or does it? (or is that vegas... oops.)

**Authors Note:** Chapter 1, There isn't really any Bat yet, so no fits if they arent making out by like the first paragraph!(I freakin _hate_ stories like that!) Heehee anywayyysss... Cat will bring good news to her lunch table in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Packing and Sing alongs****_**

**Cats POV**

My car had broken down when I was backing out of my driveway, so I threw a fit and kicked the tire... It really hurt! But before I could go get some ice for my sore toes, my good friend Beck pulled up in his Black convertible.

"Hi Cat...?" He raised an eyebrow at me... sitting there on the ground holding my foot. I giggled, I must've looked so silly, because he started laughing too! It was great to have a friend that was a boy, especially Beck! I remembered the first time we had met-In second grade-I was new to the school, and Beck had noticed me pouting on the jungle gym at recess, so he offered me half of his soft pretzel. I said no, probably because it had been in his pocket since lunch time.

"I... got mad at my car." I smiled hopefully, but he was giving me the same look he was a few moments before. "It wouldn't start, will you uh..?" I pointed to his car and and giggled. I didn't know why I was giggling, I always seemed to have random outbursts, followed by strange looks from my friends.

"Get in." I squealed, thanked him, and got in his passenger seat. There was a song on the radio that I didn't know, but I turned it up, and pumped my fist into the air. I was making _woop woop _noises until the song ended, it went to a commercial that was saying something about a trip to Rome, so I wipped out my phone and dialed the stations number.

"What are you doing?" He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. It had always been so long, and dark. I hushed him as the person who was just talking on the radio conngradulated me for winning a 10 night stay in Rome, I turned to Beck, both of our mouths were to the floor. I squealed and of course said "Yayyyyy!" The man on the other line laughed a bit and told me to go to the station to pick up my tickets.

"Can we? Like, right now?" I stuck out my bottom lip and batted my eyelashes. "Of course, and if not, we can just hit him over the head with the coconut he is drinking from." He laughed and patted my head as I squealed and shook his arm excitedly. A few minutes later we were at the station.

"Do you wnat me to come in with you?" He began opening his door.

"Sure... Beckett!" I almost fell over in laughter, I had never called him _Beckett_ before... It sounded so grownup. I hurried and got the tickets, so we wouldn't be _that _late to school.

When we got there, me and Beck went straight to Sikowitz's class and sat down next to Tori, Jade, and Andre. "Where's Rob?" I heard Beck whisper to Tori. Her face lit up as she saw him... I could tell that she had always had a crush on him. "He is at the nurses office, we don't know why though." Jade turned to Beck and gave him a death glare. "So where were you and Cat?" She said in her normal, flat, sarcastic voice. Jade was my best friend, but I couldn't help but notice how mean she had been to me, and everyone else.

"Oh!" I was about to continue, but then the whole class turned around and stared at me. "Sorry," I whispered. I turned to the rest of my friends, waiting for me to continue. "So I won these tickets to Rome... It is a 10 night stay, with 3 rooms, its a beach house!" I tried to keep my voice down, it turned into a scream/whisper. They all looked at each other with their mouths in o's. I could tell that I finally made _someone _happy.

After school that day, I told them to go home and pack their things, we had a 2 week spring break that started the day after, which was very lucky, our flight left tomorrow. My parents were out of town anyways, they always were! I packed 2 pairs of pajamas, one of which was a pink oversize hoodie and spandex shorts... I was sharing a room with tori and jade anways, so it wouldn't be considered... dirty. I laughed out loud at myself, never ever swearing. I only packed one sweatsuit, to laze around in, it was my new Juicy Couture one! It was pink! I had saved up all of my money for it. I looked at the clock, it was 5:30. I was supposed to meet everyone at Becks RV. I loved how he lived on his parent's property, but not in their house, it made him seem again... so grown up.

I shoved my lime green striped bikini into my bag after I had gotten the last of my outfits into my suitcase. As I was about to leave, I looked in the hallway mirror. I looked the same as I always had, big brown eyes, and a big tan nose! Then I inspected my body, it seemed bigger. I frowned and thought of Tori and Jade, they were so skinny, with all the right curves in all the right places. As I thought I smiled, remembering a song I used to sing by "One Republic." I was petite, yes, but my hips were slightly on the wider side, I hated that! And then there was the ummm... section between my collar bone and belly button. I was always paranoid about me not having any friends because they were so overly sized for such a small girl. I giggled some more... I was blushing too! I couldn't bring myslef to say or think the word... _boobs_. I pretty much threw a fit the whole way to Becks house just laughing at the word.

When I got to Becks, everyone's car was there, why was I always the last one to arrive? Beck opened the door before I could knock and pulled me inside, he took me to a secluded room, away from the main one where everyone else was. "I'm nervous about going to Rome." He was shaking a bit. I had never seen him like this so I put my hand on his arm. "Beck, it's okay, if your having second thoughts," He stopped me. "No, it's not that, it's just, I saw Jade flirting with a guy at school earlier... and we kind of had a fight, what if we break up while we are on the trip?" I pouted and then let go of him. I guess he could see that I was uncomfortable, so he left the room. "Beck! Wait." I said, trying to stop him from going into the main room, he didn't even turn around.

**Becks POV**

I decided that I couldn't really talk to Cat about it, she always had that dumb expression on her face. I felt bad thinking that, because she was a great friend, she was nice(Maybe too nice) and I knew that she wasn't as stupid as she pretended she was. My mind then flickered over to earlier that day at school. We were in the locker bay, and Jade stopped paying attention to me when a new kid walked by. I could see the way that she looked at him, she wanted to talk to him so badly it hurt. Why wasn't she that way with me? Was I not good enough?No Beck snap out out of your self criticizing phase. And go back to where Cat is! I rushed into the extra bedroom and saw Cat with her knees to her chin, she had a sad look on her face. That made me me hurt a bit. She was so sweet and innocent, I shouldn't of walked away from her, now she wouldn't even look at me. "Cat? I'm sorry, I was just mad, and confused." I sat down on the bed above her. She didn't look at me, just the floor. "No, I'm sorry. I can't do anything right, I wish I knew how to help you, but I just don't... I'm sorry." I could here the tears in her voice on the last words, even though she barely made it audible.

I got down off of the bed and sat beside her. It was dark in the room, but I could still see the single tear running from her right eye. I wiped it off her face with my thumb and let her lay her head on my chest. She was so cute at times, like a little rabbit or something. I actually liked snuggling up with her a tiny bit, I could imagine her and I sitting by a fire... Just like this. I was taken from my thoughts when the cold voice of Jade ripped the warmness out of my whole body. "What the hell is this?" She gestured towards Cat in my arms. Cat slowly started to arise from my chest, and sat up. Jade hadn't yelled, but she hadn't said it quietly either. "I made her feel bad, so I apologized! Is there a probblem?" She crossed her arms, her face in disbelief. "Um... I was crying and he just gave me a hug, nothing el-" Jade quicly said "Shut up Cat!" I was about to defend her, but then she stormed out of the room. "Jade!" I got up gently but quickly, giving Cat an "I'm sorry" face. I ran outside of the RV and found Jade trying to get into her car.

"Jade!" She didn't respond. "Babe!" She looked up a tiny bit, and then walked over. "What is wrong with you! Have you two been like...?" She widened her eyes. At first I didn't know what she was talking about, but then it hit me. Jade thought I was "Using" Cat... If you know what I am saying. "What? Oh _god_ no!" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay, but um... I'm not going... on the trip." She uncrossed her arms and looked around like she was nervous. "Why?Yes you are!" I didn't really believe her. "Well, know the new kid? Alex?" Oh great. "The one who you threw yourself at?" Then I crossed _my _arms. Her face went from shocked... Too rage. "I hate you! You pretty much just called me a tramp... To my face!" I apologized quickly, and said that it wasn't what I ment, and asked her why she wasn't going. "Because he invited me to go to a concert, I reallllyyy want to go, it's like my favorite band." I nodded my head in utter disbelief, but then smiled fakely and went to open my door. "Oh! And Jade?" She turned around. "Were done." Before she could say anything I shut the door.

**Okay, so how'd you like it? I will have the next chapter up in like... okay, just expect it sometime today! Reviews are not shunned here so don't be shy, I'm kind of hungry, so I'm going to go eat something, and then I promise I will get to work on the second chapter... REVIEW PLEASE~ Rachel a.k.a Queenbarz**


	2. A Funny Feeling

**Heyyyyyyy. Okay, so I am very sorry to **H2OjustaddwatertalesHYPERLINK "/r/6943901/"

**because I know that your story had a truth or dare scene in it, but I just thought it was a good idea... IM SORRY DON'T HATE ME! :) REVIEW PLEEEEEEEAAASSSEEE~Rachel a.k.a Queenbarz**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, I don't own any of it's characters, only the creative juices in my brain!

**Pairing:** This will turn out to be Bat sooner or later, but I'm not the type to have Beck break up with Jade and then go to Cat... What is the fun in that? Okay, there is all of the characters in here somewhere though, like the whole gang.

**Summary:** Cat wins a radio contest for a 10 day stay at a resort in Rome (Ohhhh Italy, Good Job Cat!) Once they get there, it is all fun until Cat can't resist her feelings, (sorry horrible at summaries!) Well, what happens in Rome, stays in Rome... Or does it? (or is that vegas... oops.)

**Authors Note:** Chapter 2! Okay, there will be a very sweet moment between Beck and... Tori? I know I know, I'm prob gonna have an angry mob coming after me! A little bit of seductiveness from Cat(Unintentionally) And a dream, that may just come true.

**Chapter 1: A funny feeling****_**

**Cats POV**

"Hey Beck? Can you get me a cream soda from the fridge please?" I called to him after he went to go get some snacks to munch on. We were sitting in the main room, about to play truth or dare... I hadn't really played before, but I heard it was fun. I heard Beck say _sure thang _ and then I turned to Tori. I was going to say that we weren't aloud to do anything... giggle dirty. But then I noticed that she really had alot of Makeup on. Why did she have that much makeup on? Was she trying to show me that I needed to wear more makeup because I was _ugly?_ No No No Cat... Tori wouldn't do that, so instead I touched the area in between her eyelid and her eyebrow. She looked at me as if I was crazy, but when I took my finger off, the tip was covered in golden sparkles. I giggled and sat back to my normal position. Beck came and handed me a can of my favorite cream soda in the whole world. He always bought it because he knew I loved it. He looked at the circle, there was a spot between Robbie and Andre, between Tori and me, and between Robbie and Tori. I secretly really wanted him to sit by me, but he took a seat next to Tori... and Robbie.

"Alright, who is first?" Beck looked at me but I quickly looked away. I was sort of furious that he didn't sit next to me. Did he hate me? Was he in love with Tori? I really hated to admit it to myself, but he looked really cute in his plaid button down, faded jeans... and long... dark, wavy hair. I wanted so desperatly to kiss him, but not in a romantic way, just a little peck... Even on the cheek would be okay. "Hey, Over here!" Rex called, from Robbies hand. Oh no, he was going to make it something dirty! He always does... "Cat? You alright?" I snapped out of my trance and looked over at Beck... Were his eyes always this pretty, they were dark dark brown, but had tiny specks of gold in them. I nodded as Rex picked someone to dare. Rex stopped at Tori. Tori quickly said dare. "I dare _you_ to sit on _Beck_ until your next turn." Robbie dropped his mouth open at the puppet. _Great._ Now he was going to kiss _her_, not me, he was going to cuddle with _her._ Not me. Tori looked at Beck and sat on his lap. They did look cute together... and Beck seemed satisfied that a _hot _girl was sitting on him. He probably would've been like "No, not to offend or anything, but I can't take that much weight on my poor legs." I would cry, and then die.

It was Becks turn to say "Truth or Dare" He looked at Robbie, and then Andre. "Andre... Truth or Dare?" Beck put his hands on Tori's hips and scooched back, it killed me. All she did was giggle. "Dare" He finally decided. "I dare you to..." Beck got up motioning towards the fridge, when Rex told him that he had to carry Vega, she rapped her long legs around him and put her arms around his neck. _I_ wanted to hug Beck!Why didn't _I_ get to act cute and hang like a monkey off of Beck. He came back out with a hot dog, which wasn't cooked, it had pickles, relish, mayonnaise, ranch, ketchup, mustard, and some mystery ingredient on the top. "To eat this." He handed Andre the hot dog. He hesitated, but soon enough, the hotdog was gone. I thought about all of the possibilities on what the truths... or dares could be. What if Tori turned evil and made me walk around in my bra! What if Beck had asked me if I thought he was hot? When it was Tori's turn, she automatically looked at me, like she had been plotting the whole time. "Dare!" I said it before I could think it over, but Tori gave a mischevious smile and looked at Beck. He looked confused, but then caught on... I guess? "I dare you, to spend an hour in the woods with nothing but another friend... who will it be, and give me your cell phone." I shrieked, she _was _being evil, but I gave her my phone anyways.

"Andre!" I sing songed. He smiled and got up. Tori and Becks faces fell when I picked Andre. Robbie still looked totally clueless as to what was happening. So was I.

While walking to the woods, I tripped and fell on a tree stump. I looked at my knee, it was oozing out yucky red blood! "Andre! Helllpppp!" But he was out of sight, nowhere to be found. "Andre?" I started to hypervenalate, the next thing I knew, the world was all black to me.

I woke up in a place that was all white. I thought I may have been dead, but then I saw Beck. "Beck! Hey Becky!" I jumped up and down waving to him... It was like I was on a white canvas, there were no lines, no 3 dimensional objects... no objects. Beck was shirtless, but he came over and took my hand.

"Beck... Am I dead?" I looked up at him as we walked nowhere.

He laughed a little bit and then shook his head. "No Cat, your not dead." He turned me around. We were holding both of our hands together and swaying them back and forth. _Wow... Beck looks hot shirtless._

"I know I do" He winked at me. "H-How did you know?" How did he know What I was thinking? "Well, I can only read your mind if you really want me too... Do you understand what I'm saying?" He leaned in closer. I think I knew that he was trying to tell me to do something. _I can only read your mind if you really want me too. _Maybe he was telling me, that if I didn't tell Beck how I felt, he would never know. All of a sudden, the canvas started to get more colors added onto it... like a painter was going on a painting spree.

I woke up with Beck standing over me. Tori was crossing her arms as he checked on me. I could almost make out a scowl across her face, but Robbie was pacing around. Where was Andre? It was darker then it had been, did something bad happen to him? "Beck?" My voice was raspy from not speaking for so long. His face snapped to my direction and he fell... on top of me. It didn't hurt, but it was sort of embarrassing! He lay on top of me for a few moments before actually getting up and lending me a hand.

I got up and touched my forehead. _I hope I didn't talk in my sleep._ I thought... I also thought that I had better not think, otherwise Beck might hear me. We all walked back to the rv, but Beck grabed my fushcia sleeping bag and took me into the spare bedroom.

"Are you okay?" He said, laying the sleeping bag on the floor. I shook my head, I had thought I was dead, I was left to be eaten by bears in the woods. He took me in his arms and ran his hand through my hair. "Beck, where is Andre?" I started crying. He stopped cradling me when he got a text. "I dont know." He got up fast, and not gently like he did last time. I hit my head on the floor. _Well that was weird..._I crawled onto the bed and took my shirt off, my cami was cute... cute enough to sleep in. I thought about taking my sweatpant's off so I was just in my spandex, but then I thought about Beck coming in and seeing me... Eh, he was most likely mad at me for unknown reasons so I took my sweatpants off and threw them at the door, I was fine until I heard Robbie scream.

"I looked across the room, Robbie had just walked in, and my sweatpants were on his head. "I am _SO _sorry Robbie!" I took the pants off of his head and giggled. He looked shocked and ran out of the bedroom. I shrugged and went back to sitting on the bed. I looked at my sparkly pink toenails and smiled. But then I got bored so I put on my hoodie again and looked out of Becks window.

**Becks POV**

I felt horrible about leaving Cat in the bedroom all alone, and especially for just letting her fall out of my arms. I got a text from Tori and went outside to meet her behind the RV, she said she had to tell me something important. When I got there she was sitting on a red checkered blanket. "Hi Tori." I sat down next to her. _She is so beautiful_. I admired her until she got closer to me. "So Beck, after spending like 3 hours attached to you, I've come in too realization." I looked around nervously, then up at the window. I saw Cat, jumping on the bed, of course she would. I laughed and Tori got a hurt look on her face. "No...No... I'm not laughing at you, I just... I just thought of something." I got closer to her too, feeling her hot breath on me. "I want you and I... to be together." I raised an eyebrow. _She _wanted to be with _me_? I looked her in the eyes and pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted about 10 seconds, but after that it was like our lips had a magnetic we turned around I looked in the window again, Cat wasn't there anymore. I pulled away from our little makeout session and got up. Tori raised her hands at me, she also stood up. "What are you doing? Beck, you can't just makeout with me and then leave me here!"

I started to walk away but she caught my arm and gave me a fierce look that reminded me of a face I knew too well... Jade.

I started running, to the spare bedroom, I had to find Cat. Wait, why did I need to find Cat? She was fun to be around, sure! But since when did I _need _to be around Cat? As I was running I saw a small petite girl in the water swimming, when she got out of the water my mouth dropped, her body was like... perfect. Her chest was big, but not to big for her tiny frame. I loved watching her, from her toes to her crimson hair... _Wait._

"Cat!" She turned around, but as soon as she saw me she ran in the other direction. I ran until I caught up with her and put my hands around her waist to catch her, but... her tiny feet kicked where it _really _hurt and I let go. She started to run but then turned back around and walked towards me a tiny bit. "I'm sorry" She pouted and bent down to make sure I was okay.

She helped me up, and we started walking towards my RV. "Why did you kick me?" I playfully punched her arm. "Why did you _kiss _Tori?" Her tone sort of surprised me. I didn't know what to say, I guess because I didn't really know. "Why would _you_ care that I kissed Tori?"I gave her a flirtatious smile and tried to grab onto her hand, but she pulled away.

"Beck... I think you know why!" She sounded hurt. "No! Actually I don't! Why don't you just _tell _me what your thinking about instead of trying to hint?" I sounded a little louder and meaner than I had intended, so I saw her face drop. "I'm sorry Cat! But I'm not this superhero that you think I am, I can't read your mind!"

_**Okey dokie, next time on "When In Rome" We will hear about their car ride to the airport. We will see Robbie make his move, and there will be a very... emotional scene. REVIEW PLEASE~ Rachel a.k.a Queenbarz**


	3. Naughty Little Skyper

**Hey :) Pretty fast update huh? Alrighy then, you may suffer a bit of spasms and or heart break in this chapter! It is currently 1:05 in the morning, and I feel like I am DRUNK. Not that... Not that I would know what being drunk feels like... no seriously, I have only ever gotten a sugar high.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, I don't own any of it's characters, only the creative juices in my brain!

**Pairing:** This will turn out to be Bat sooner or later, but I'm not the type to have Beck break up with Jade and then go to Cat... What is the fun in that? Okay, there is all of the characters in here somewhere though, like the whole gang.

**Summary:** Cat wins a radio contest for a 10 day stay at a resort in Rome (Ohhhh Italy, Good Job Cat!) Once they get there, it is all fun until Cat can't resist her feelings, (sorry horrible at summaries!) Well, what happens in Rome, stays in Rome... Or does it? (or is that vegas... oops.)

**Authors Note:** Chapter 3! A very sad scene is in the makings. and Robbie may have a mind of his own afterall! But lets not forget the ride to the airport!

**Chapter 3: Naughty Little Skyper****_**

**Cat's POV**

The next morning, I woke up in the spare room, in my sleeping bag. "Beck?" I called his name, barely a whisper. Where was he? Where was he sleeping? I got up from my sleeping bag and went to the main room. Everyone was up, getting coffee, and getting their bags ready for Rome! When Beck saw me, he looked the other way. Why did he do that? Was he mad at me? Why? I went up to him and started to fiddle with the zipper on his navy blue suitcase. He raised his eyebrow at me and walked away, to get in his car. I looked at the others, but they didn't seem to notice that he was being weird. "Andre!" I realized that he was back and gave him a hug. Tori also looked at me like I was crazy, this day was so bad already!

I sighed and went to go get my suitcase. I patted Becks wall and went to put my luggage in his car. "Beck?" I sat down behind him. He looked back at me, signaling that he was listening. "What's wrong? You haven't said a single thing since I got up." I looked at him hopefully, but he just shook me off and looked at his steering wheel. As soon as the others were in the car, we headed to the airport. Along the way we sang along to the songs that were on the radio. Except Beck... He didn't sing. Everyone was just being loud and having a great time, not noticing him... Except for me, so I leaned forward and poked him on his shoulder, He didn't even blink!

When we finally got to the airport, Tori got her suitcase first, and got mine out for me. "Thanks Tor!" I smiled and took the pink suitcase from her. Whenever I smiled, I felt the huge dimples in my cheeks, I loved them so much! Beck broke me out of my thinking. "Do you need help?" He looked down at my suitcase. It had wheels on it, I didn't need help! "Nope." I giggled, but again... I got no response. Then, I thought of the first time I had seen him like this.

_"Beck! Wait up!" I called, running after him on the sidewalk. It was the first day of 6th grade, and we were both walking. I lugged my big book bag onto my shoulder and sprinted to him, since he didn't stop. "Becky?" I looked around at him. He just kept on walking, head down._

_"What." He said in an unusual flat voice. I frowned, stepped in front of him, and started walking backwards. "Beck, what's wrong? Are you embarrassed to walk with me? Do I have something in my teeth?" He cracked a barely there smile. "No Cat." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at me. "Do you remember the other night? When we were in my living room doing homework? It was like 10:00, and my dad had gotten out of work at 6?" He looked like he was about to cry. "Yeah, what happened?" I mentally kicked myself for sounding so squeaky. "He... spent the night at his interns house." He looked at me as if he didn't need to say more. I thought of Mr. Ollivers intern. Tall, Blonde, Blue eyed. I had always thought she was a model from Russia or somewhere foreign like that. I thought about what Beck had just said and came into realization. "Oh Beck!" I pulled him in for a hug._

_I thought about asking what was going to happen, but it probably would've been the wrong time. "There getting divorced." I could hear tears in his voice. Mr. and had always been so nice to me. They were that couple that had been together forever, role models! I was especially close with Beck's mom, Vicky. She always gave me advice, helped me when I needed to die my hair, stayed up till 1 in the morning gossiping when my mom didn't come home. When my mom didn't come home... I always stayed with Beck's family._

I ran to catch up with Beck. He was ahead of everyone. "Beck please talk to me. Why are you being like this?" I started to walk backwards in front of him, like I had on the first day of school in 6th grade. "I don't want to talk about it." He finally looked at me, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Is it...?" I hinted on about His family. "Yeah." I saw a tear running from his eye. I put my hand on his face and wiped the tear. I took his hand, it was 4:53. Our flight left at 5:00, and I saw the others walking through the entrance to the plane... We started to run, and laugh.

When we got on the plane, Robbie asked me to sit with him, I said yes even though I really wanted to sit with Beck. I felt a twinge of sadness as Tori sat next to Beck. She was so much prettier... and taller. I felt a _strike _ of anger when Tori put her hand on his leg, and he seemed like he liked it. Robbie turned so he was facing me. "So, I looked on map quest earlier and saw that there was an amusement park right next to where we will be staying." He smiled hopefully. I squealed and clapped my hands. This would be so fun! We could even have a scrapbook on our adventures to Rome. "What is it called?" He whipped out his phone and clicked on a link. "Hydromania." He showed me a picture of People riding on a huge waterslide. "Yay! Beck! Tori!Andre! Look!" I handed Robbies phone to Beck. He smiled and handed the phone to Tori, who was blushing because he had accidentally touched her hand. Wow. Andre swung around from the back of the seat. "Oh cool! When can we go there?" I thought about it. "Well, we have 10 days!" I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. This was going to be the best summer ever.

_"Sweetie?" My mom pushed my hair behind my ears. I was asleep on the couch, she had crouched down to be face level with me. I mumbled a "Huhhh?" She giggled and stood up. "Today is Saturday, sweetie. The day of my meeting? I need you to go to Beck's house for now. My meeting is in Arizona, so I will see you tomorrow." She kissed me on my forehead and started for the door. "Wait, so I am spending the night over at the Olliver's house?" I sounded barely audible. "Yes Cat, you have before, is there a problem?" I loved how her voice sounded soft. "No, good luck mah." I yawned, as she walked out of the house. _

_When I got to Beck's house I saw him on his couch, playing his new video game. "Hey Beckers!" I plopped down beside him. I thought about how my cousin, Cindy, never got to spend the night at her friends houses if they were boys. Was there something wrong with that? Well... maybe in 10th grade, but not when you are in 5th grade. "Shhh! This game is freakin' awesome!" He laughed and frantically pressed more buttons. "Hey hun!" came over to the couch and sat down with her coca cola. " Hi! I'm sorry I have to stay over, hopefully my mom asked if you had any plans." I smiled at her. She looked surprised. "Why? Cat! You have been coming over here for 3 years! You don't have to be sorry." She playfully punched my arm. Beck's mom was a cool mom, she was so easy to talk to._

_"Beckett, why don't you stop playing that, or at least offer my bestie to play with you." I giggled at her calling me her bestie. "Fine, Cat, there is a controller in the entertainment stand." I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'll just watch." I giggled. Beck's mom went into the kitchen and opened the fridge... Vicky ate a ton, but was still swizzle stick thin. "So Cat," Beck paused his game. "Do you want to hangout with Robbie today, we can go up in his clubhouse and hangout." I nodded, thinking about my weird friend, who had an afro... And a puppet. Beck smiled and shut his game off. "Lets go!" He pulled me off of the couch by my hands. "Bye mom! We'll be at Rob's!" Vicky waved from the kitchen, not saying anything because of the food in her mouth._

_Beck started to run, Robbies house was around the corner. I had just joined track, so it was easy to catch up with him. When we got to Robbie's, we waited in his backyard for him. "Cat?" Beck turned to face me. "Yes Beck?" I had my normal, wide eyed expression on my face. "You don't... Like Robbie, right?" I looked at him weird. _

_"Why?"_

_"Well, I don't know, just wondering... What about Andre?" He was referring to my new black friend, who had crazy cool hair. _

_"What? No!" I laughed._

_"Oh... Okay, nevermind then. I wanna keep you all for myself." He laughed and pulled me up into the club house._

**Becks POV**

"Cat!" I tried to wake Cat up, we had been on the plane for like, 14 hours. 13 of which she had been asleep for. We were now at the airport in Rome. _I _Beck Olliver was in Rome with my best friends. Tori came over to me. "So Beck." She leaned her head on her wrist. "So Tori?" I questioned her. "I was just wondering what the room sitches were, do you know?" She looked confused. "Well, there are 6 rooms and 5 people... What do _you _think?" I thought for a second, if Jade was here, there would be 6 people and 6 rooms. I sort of missed her, even though she was always bringing me down, she completed me. I know, cheesy as heck, but I'm serious! I thought about all of our memories, and couldn't take it anymore... So I requested a skype call.

"Beck?" Jade appeared on my phone screen. "Hey." I couldn't help but smile. "Hi. So..." She made a confused face. "I miss you." I regretted saying it out loud, but it was very true. "Me? You miss _me?_ Beck, I didn't even go to the concert... I've been in my bed crying! For like 2 days!" She crossed her arms. For some reason I had been really relieved to hear that.

"Jade... I want you to be here, We were all taking a cab to the beach house, but I made them stop so I could go into MCcdonalds... To skype you." I smiled slightly at her and moved the screen to the bathroom stall I was in.

"Beck. I love you. Will you take me back?" Her voice cracked with tears.

I thought for a little bit. _Maybe I could do this. I had always loved her. Was I lying to myself by breaking up with her? Would Tori and Cat hate me?_

"I'll think about it." Before she could say anything, I heard Andre call my name from the bathroom door and shut my phone off. I opened the stall door. " Hey man." He looked at me strangely. "You uh... Havin problems?" He said problems slowly. _Yes. My ex girlfriend and I are getting back together... I think. _"What? No, I just had to make a phone call, my dad." I laughed, did he think I was like... constipated?

I patted him on the back at pointed my finger at the door. He nodded and we jogged out to the cab. Cat looked up at me, but then looked down when we made eye contact. "Hey Cat." I poked her dimple. She looked exhausted, but cute. She had always reminded me of a koala. They were cute, she was cute, I was aloud to think that my friend was cute. Right?

When we were about 2 mile away from our beach house... We saw it. Our driver spoke with an Italian accent. "That is your beach house! Wow, that is really nice." He put his hand out for a hi-5. I gave him one in return, but put $400 in his hand in the process. His eyes went wide and he looked like he was going to cry. "Your a good... Fluffy haired man, my friend." His accent was so cool. He could've just had a job as a person who stands out on the street, holding a sign that says _Will Speak For Money. _I would give him money. I looked at the beach house again, it was white, and it was up on a cliff. It was really beautiful, like a roman temple.

This was going to be a great 10 days.


	4. Not Just A Heart Break

**When I write... I don't stop at just one chapter... Just sayin. How did you LOVE the last chapter? I think it was aight. Teehee. I just recently learned that using that whole (Insert Characters Name) POV isn't a good thing, but I know that **_**I**_** get confused when they don't tell who they are talking about... DONT JUDGE MY LOW BRAIN CAPACITY! BTW Casu Marzu is formented sheep cheese, with live maggots in it... Barf.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, I don't own any of it's characters, only the creative juices in my brain!

**Pairing:** This will turn out to be Bat sooner or later, but I'm not the type to have Beck break up with Jade and then go to Cat... What is the fun in that? Okay, there is all of the characters in here somewhere though, like the whole gang.

**Summary:** Cat wins a radio contest for a 10 day stay at a resort in Rome (Ohhhh Italy, Good Job Cat!) Once they get there, it is all fun until Cat can't resist her feelings, (sorry horrible at summaries!) Well, what happens in Rome, stays in Rome... Or does it? (or is that vegas... oops.)

**Authors Note:** Chapter 4! There will be room claiming in that beautiful white beach house on a cliff. There will be some sneakiness, and accidental injuries.

**Chapter 4: Not just a heart Break.****_**

**Cats POV**

"Wow... I can't even believe this." I stood in the main room of our beach house, shaking my head. The floor was a beautiful, glossy, Lotebush wood. The walls had a tan color on them, I liked it! But hopefully the rooms were different colors...

The Rooms! I ran up the white spiral staircase and opened the first door I saw. It was a Lilac room, with a white and lime green floral bedspread. Which I knew was Tori's favorite combination. "Tori! I think they made this room for you!" I giggled as she and the others scrambled up the steps. There was a moment of silence as she walked into the room that I had pointed at. And then there was about a minute of screaming, and _OMG's._

I walked to the next door, it was the bathroom. There was a door that was slightly open at the end of the hallway, when I opened it, I almost literally dropped dead! It was Red! Like... RED VELVET CUPCAKE RED! I ran into my room and jumped on the bed, It was _!so! _bouncy! Beck looked in and smiled at me. "You like it?" He walked in firther and sat down on a fluffy chair. "No... I love it!" I was smling so big I thought my face was going to tear in half.

He walked back out and went into his room. For a few minutes I just layed there, staring at the swirly ceiling. I was so happy that i was here. But I was also kind of sad, because I was sitting right next to Beck when he requested to Skype _ScissorLuv. _I wasn't stupid! The only person that I knew of who _luved_ scissors was Jade! I wondered if they were getting back together, and hoped that they wouldn't. I was broken away from my thoughts when I heard someone knock at my door.

"Cat? It's Andre. On our way over here did you see that place?"

"Yeah, I saw a place. In fact I saw about 10000 before we got to our house." He groaned and opened my door.

He explained to me about a big purple stucco resturaunt named "Cochelli's" It sounded like pizza to me... I loved pizza! "Yay! Lets go! I'm starved! The airplane food was yucky." I made a sad face and he lifted me up. "C'mon lil Red, lets go get our pizza on." In an instant we were at Cochelli's, thank goodness it wasn't far, we had to walk!

Tori ordered a salad, while me, Andre, and Beck shared a sausage and pepperoni pizza. Robbie ordered something called Casu Marzu... Maggot Cheese I think? Robbie was just weird like that.

".Gosh. Andre this is amazing." I tried to keep the cheese from stretching out... I hated when I ate all of the cheese off of my pizza.

I saw the look on Beck's face, _Um, are you going to ask me if I like it? _It made me happy, since he had been jerking my feelings around for the past 2 days. I looked at Robbie, he had his hand over the spoon. "The maggot's can jump 6 feet. I have to eat this before they die or else this will be no good. I almost puked when I saw a maggot jump into Robbie's mouth.

When we were done, we went back to the house. "Cat!" Beck ran up to me. "Yes Beck?" I looked up at him. "Why'd you do that?" Well I guess it's good that the gang was already inside of the house, so they couldn't see Beck's spazz attack. "Do what?" What was he talking about? His face was blank, so I couldn't read him. "Cat, you like... Ignored me!"

I looked down at my feet. Oh. "How's it feel?" I turned around to walk into the house, but he caught my hand. "Horrible." There was something about his face that told me that he wanted to talk. "Come here." I pulled him into the backyard and sat him down on one of the lounge chairs that were on the patio. "I know that you skyped Jade!" He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "Why didn't you just tell us instead of being all sneaky about it?" I was finally done, so I took a seat next to him. He looked at his hands, and pretended to be interested in his cuticles.

"Cat... I just miss her. I miss having someone to kiss, I miss talking for hours about everything... About nothing. I miss having somebody love me as much as I love them." I felt myself getting teary eyed, why couldn't he kiss _me_? Why couldn't he talk to _me _for hours? And why couldn't he see that _I _loved _him_ waymore than _he _loved _me. _We were both bent down on the chair when a tear dropped from my cheek onto my leg. His head turned towards me. "Cat. Why are you crying." His voice was soft.

**Becks POV**

I only saw one tear fall onto her thigh... but it was the one tear that broke me. "Cat." She looked at me when she wiped her tear away. "Yeah?" She had turned back to her normal self. "Cat, stop it." I gave her a knowing look. " I'm Fine. Your little poem thingy there was just really touching." She burst into a fit of laughter mixed with sobs. I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her. She was so... weird. I loved her for that.

"Oh yeah?" I laughed with her until she turned to me. "No more of this drama, no secrets, no nothing." She seemed relieved that she had said that out loud.

"Okay. Love yah." I kissed the top of her head and went inside. Hopefully she got that I was just being friendly, I just did what a brother or someone would do. It's not like I told her that I was in love with her. But what I didn't tell her, was what I should have told her.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Tori?" I turned around. "What was _that_." She looked over to the clear glass door, where you could see the bench. "She was upset because I skyped Jade and didn't tell anyone." Tori's mouth dropped. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?"

I tried to retrack my words, but then I saw a surprisingly terrifying hand... Coming down to slap me. "Beck, we are together!" My mouth dropped, and I slowly started to arise from where I was sitting. Before I got away, I heard a loud _crunch..._ And then realized that Tori had hit me so hard...

She had broken my nose.


End file.
